jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Trish Una
(American model)Kazuma Kaneko Interview“Feelin’ JOJO”! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shonen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) Una: "one" in Italian |stand = Spice Girl |age = 15''Chapter 591: Sleeping Slaves, Part 2'' |birthday = June 8, 1985''JOJOVELLER: STANDS'' |zodiac = Gemini |czodiac = Tiger |gender = Female |nation = Italian |height = |blood = A |hair = Pink ( , EoH) |eyes = Blue ( , EoH) Limegreen (Vento Aureo) |food = (French water), sour salad, crab |actor = , |occupation = Student Pop Star |affiliation = Giorno Giovanna Bucciarati's Gang |family = Diavolo (Father) Donatella Una (Mother) |mangadebut = Chapter 468 The Location of the Six Hundred Million Yen |mangafinal = Chapter 594 Sleeping Slaves (5) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (EoH) (PS2 game) |voiceactor = }} is a main character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. Trish is the estranged daughter of Passione's Boss, and as a target for the Boss' numerous enemies, is bodyguarded by Bruno Bucciarati's gang. Appearance Trish is a 15-year-old girl of average height and slim build. She wears her light hair (often depicted as pink) in a loose whirl atop her head. Trish wears a dark brassiere connected to a necklace patterned in tiles of alternating shades of . She wears a long skirt of similar design, split at the top of her left thigh, and a pair of knee-high small-heeled boots without any legwear underneath. Personality Trish is first introduced as a spoiled, selfish girl; this is later revealed to be a way to hide her insecurities, although her self-doubt is still apparent in instances such as expressing her nervousness to Bucciarati whether she and her father would get along or not. Over the course of the time she spends with the group, a deeply loyal, determined side of her is revealed. When she discovers her Stand with the help of Giorno Giovanna, she comes to terms with her own power to defend herself and her new friends. She is also seen lightheartedly teasing and joking around with Guido Mista towards the end once she is comfortable around him, implying that this is her true nature. Abilities Trish has been shown once to be adept at self-defense, easily reversing Narancia's knife back onto him when he threatened her, stabbing his cheek. Stand Trish's humanoid Stand is Spice Girl, of good melee attack and defense, with the unique ability to soften any object (to the quality of a springy cushion) and making them nigh indestructible. Synopsis History Trish was living a normal life before she found out that her father was the Boss of the powerful gang Passione when her mother Donatella passed away. From then on, she has been protected by Passione members as her father desires that she be brought to him. Vento Aureo First seen disguised as a janitor, Trish is introduced as the boss' daughter that is put under the eye of Polpo's replacement capo, Bruno Bucciarati along with his gang members Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio, and Giorno Giovanna. Trish herself is being hunted down by assassins that have betrayed the gang in order to be used as leverage against the Boss. Initially acting spoiled towards her protectors, she slowly but surely forms bonds with the men that consistently put their lives on the line for her sake. During Bucciarati's battle against la Squadra members Prosciutto and Pesci, Pesci holds Trish hostage and attempts to kill the other members. Though Bucciarati defeats him, Trish is left confused as to the strange abilities and beings coming from the fight. Bucciarati takes this as a sign of her Stand slowly manifesting, beginning with a large claw mark left in the ground. When she finally got to meet her father, she is knocked unconscious after having her hand severed and is nearly killed by him, were it not for the combined efforts of Bucciarati and Giorno. Upon regaining consciousness, she learned that he actually wanted to kill her so that all his ties with the past would be erased, including the people related to him. Bucciarati and his gang (with the exception of Fugo) would turn traitor against Passione in order to protect Trish and defeat their former boss. On a plane bound for Sardinia, where Trish knows her father comes from, the group is attacked by the invincible Stand Notorious B.I.G.. Mista and Narancia are severely injured and incapacitated, while Giorno sacrifices both of his hands in an attempt to get rid of the Stand, leaving him unable to use his Gold Experience's abilities. When all the gang but Trish retreats into the cabin, she is attacked by Notorious B.I.G. once more. Though she tries to escape, she notices that one of the ladybug brooches from Giorno's outfit is on the floor and slowly turning into a hand. Trish realizes that if Giorno is to ever use his Stand power again, she has to protect the hand from the enemy. Though anxious and scared, she tries to reach the hand by using the reclining seats of the plane to distract the motion-detecting Stand. Notorious B.I.G. ends up grabbing her by the boot, causing her to panic. However, the boot almost unnaturally slides off of Trish's foot without letting the Stand touch her. Slightly confused, she leaves a claw mark on an arm rest where she sets her hand down, and begins hearing a feminine voice speak to her, telling her that she's chosen to protect Giorno and the others. A new Stand appears before Trish, introducing itself as her own: Spice Girl. ]] Grabbing the brooch and retreating into the plane's back closet, Trish stops Notorious B.I.G. by softening the door, then a clock when the Stand breeches the door. Spice Girl attacks the enemy Stand by stabbing it with a pipe while it's distracted, but Notorious B.I.G. manages to reach and consume the plane's engine, sending the plane into sharp descent. Running to the front of the plane, Trish uses Spice Girl to rapidly punch and break off the pilot's cabin, with Notorious B.I.G. in the rest of the plane exploding. A small remain attaches itself to Abbacchio, causing Bucciarati to use Sticky Finger's arm to get it off. Trish uses Spice Girl to sever that arm, sending Notorious B.I.G. into the sea as she bids it an "Arrivederci". Trish eventually learns of her father's name: Diavolo. Arriving in Rome, Trish senses his presence and becomes paranoid, warning the gang of him. She then takes part in the battle against him to take the Arrow, and initially has her soul switched with Mista's via Chariot Requiem. She stalls Diavolo's own soul with her power and prevents him from getting to the Arrow himself, which results in him retaliating by killing her and sending her spirit ascending. In the nick of time, Bucciarati sacrifices himself to destroy Chariot Requiem, allowing her soul to return her body and save her life. Trish bears witness to Giorno's newfound Stand, known as Gold Experience Requiem, and watches as her father and his seemingly invincible Stand ability is finally defeated. Purple Haze Feedback In the light novel Purple Haze Feedback, it is revealed that after the events of Vento Aureo, Trish pursued a career as a successful pop star when Fugo hears her singing on the radio. In an interview with her after her song is played, she gives her thanks to "an amazing group of people" that she couldn't have been there without, referencing her time with Bucciarati's gang. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Trish makes her game debut on the PS2 Game, as the only female playable character, voiced by Natsuki Rio. Much like Giorno and Bucciarati, Trish's main move is her Stand cry attack, being Spice Girl's WANNAABEE, her other abilities allow Spice Girl to make anything it touches softens (such move only works on Super Story Mode, for other Modes the same move is used for a stronger attack), a dash flying kick that sends the opponent far away and Trish can also use a piece of pipe to make a lower attack (the same pipe she used to attack Notorious B.I.G.). Trish is playable on chapters 14 and 15 during Story Mode. In both battles, she faces two different sizes of Notorious B.I.G. - a small version and a bigger version. At the beginning of chapter 14, Trish can't use Spice Girl; after reaching the other side of the plane, she is allowed to use the Stand. For the second battle, the player needs to survive two minutes against a giant version of Notorious B.I.G. All-Star Battle (PS3) Trish is briefly mentioned in some texts during Part 5 Story Mode. For the English localization, her Stand, Spice Girl, was renamed Spicy Lady''.'' Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Trish Una was confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside her father and Bruno Bucciarati. Her GHA, WAAAAAAAANNABEEEEEEEEEE, has Spice Girl soften the ground where the opponent is standing, shaking them off-balance. Using this opening, she charges at the opponent as her Stand delivers an uppercut, before punching them hard into the softened ground. As they're bounced into the air, Trish and Spice Girl jump towards the opponent and the Stand unleashes an upward barrage of punches while letting out its cry, finishing by punching them away. Tournament She is paired with Bucciarati in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They defeated Diavolo and Joshu Higashikata in the first round, and Part 4 Jotaro Kujo and Diego Brando from Another Universe in the second, being incorporated into the main branch. In the semifinals, they defeated Giorno and Mista in the first round, but were eliminated by Jolyne Cujoh and Gyro Zeppeli in the second. Trivia *In Chapter 540, her birth date is April 14, 1986,Chapter 540: Spice Girl (2), p.11 but in Chapter 591 it's retconned to June 8, 1985. Gallery - Volumes= Volume 53.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Volume 53 Volume 56.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Volume 56 Volume 57.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Volume 57 Volume 63.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Volume 63 - Chapters= Chapter 478 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part 5 Chapter 478 Chapter 486.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 486 Chapter 489.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 489 Chapter 496.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 496 Chapter 499.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 499 Chapter 508.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 508 Chapter 521.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 521 Chapter 522.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 522 Chapter 525.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 525 Chapter 537.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 537 Chapter 538.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 538 Chapter 539.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 539 Chapter 540.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 540 Chapter 544.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 544 Chapter 552.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 552 Chapter 554.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 554 Chapter 555.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 555 Chapter 573.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 573 Chapter 576.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 576 Chapter 577.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 577 Chapter 578.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 578 Chapter 581.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 581 Chapter 582.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 582 Chapter 584.jpg|Cover, Part 5 Chapter 584 - Game= Giogio06.png|Trish's render for Vento Aureo (PS2) trish una spice girl golden whirlwind ps2.jpg|Trish and Spice Girl, Vento Aureo GGPS2Tri.jpg|Trish's profile, Vento Aureo Trish jojoeoh.png|Trish's render, Eyes of Heaven TrishIntroEoH.png|Trish's intro, EoH TrishGHA1.jpg|GHA with Giorno, ''EoH EoHWanabe.jpg|Stand Cry during her DHA, EoH TrishaEoHAttack.jpg|Trish fighting, EoH TrishEoHVictory.png|Victory screen in EoH - Other= Trish Profile.png|Trish's profile 100 trish1.jpg|Trish as a Super Action Statue figure Jojoagogo cover.jpg|with Giorno on the cover of JOJO A-GO!GO! GiorTri A GO GO.png|Artwork in JOJO A-GO!GO! Trish1.jpg Trish2.jpg Trish3.jpg Trish4.jpg Trish5.jpg Trish6.jpg Trish7.jpg Trish8.jpg Trish9.jpg Mistabruntish.jpg Giotrish.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 06.png }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Bucciarati's Gang